


[Podfic] The Fine Line Between Love and Hate, AKA Hutch and the Striped Tomato

by themusecalliope



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Hardboiledbaby's story.</p><p>
  <i>Hutch hated the Torino with his heart and soul, but mostly with his back...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Fine Line Between Love and Hate, AKA Hutch and the Striped Tomato

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fine Line Between Love and Hate, AKA Hutch and the Striped Tomato](https://archiveofourown.org/works/521995) by [hardboiledbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby). 



  
  
**Fic:** [The Fine Line Between Love and Hate, AKA Hutch and the Striped Tomato](http://archiveofourown.org/works/521995)  
**Fandom:** Starsky  & Hutch  
**Characters/Pairing:** Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky  
**Writer:** hardboiledbaby  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** PG-13?  
**Summary:** Hutch hated the Torino with his heart and soul, but mostly with his back...  
**Length:** 3:29  
**Music credit:** Bay City Rollers - I Only Wanna Be With You  
**Cover Art:** me  
**Download:** [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014032501.zip) | [unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SandH/TheFineLine.mp3) | [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014032502.zip)

**Notes:** My thanks to Hardboiledbaby for BP and writing great stories about our boys. Thanks also to Sly for the beta, and, as usual, many thanks to Paraka for hosting. 

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
